


Happy Accidents

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Collars, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dom Papyrus (Undertale), Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Nudity, Papyrus in a dress, Razz being a dick, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Sans (Undertale), it's mostly implied, kink negotiations, nothing super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Razz stumbles into a scene he's not prepared for.Everyone is surprisingly okay with this.





	Happy Accidents

Razzshook his head, smirking as Red and Papyrus walked up, holding hands. Papyrus was in a sun dress, decorated with skulls and flowers, wearing both a flower crown and a spiked leather jacket—apparently no one told him that those two things did not go together, nor did they tell him that dresses were only for women.

“WHY DON’T YOU WAIT HERE, CHERRY? I’LL GO INSIDE AND GET US A CONE TO SHARE!”

Red nodded, his features faintly flushed. Embarrassment? He certainly should be embarrassed to be seen in public with Papyrus of all people—and not just for his choice in fashion. As soon as Papyrus disappeared into the shop, Razz came over to lean on the wall beside Red, smirking. “What’s this? Taking your sweet-piece out on the town?”

Red went still beside him, and Razz chuckled. He was so easy to rile up. It really was too much fun. “we’re on a date, asshole. an’ you weren’ invited. so fuck off b’fore i—“

Papyrus poked his head out of the ice cream parlor to ask, “WHAT FLAVOR WOULD YOU LIKE? THEY HAVE—“ Then he saw Razz, and his eyelights brightened. “HELLO, RAZZBERRY! HOW ARE YOU? IT’S A LOVELY DAY, ISN’T IT? PERFECT FOR ICE CREAM—WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US?”

Razz was naturally inclined to refuse, but Red tensed beside him, and he smirked. “I’d be delighted,” he said. Red made a soft sound of disapproval but didn’t protest when Papyrus reappeared with a chocolate cone for them to share and a scoop of vanilla for Razz.

Papyrus insisted on walking him back to his car, chatting all the while—loud and brash as always. And entirely ignorant of the needling jabs Razz made. He just smiled and nodded, even as Red began, silently, to seethe. At Razz’s car, Papyrus oohed and awed over the paint—a shimmering, shining purple Razz was especially pleased with—and leaned inside to inspect the upholstery. Almost unwillingly, Razz found himself preening under Papyrus’ praise—until he realized he was doing it. Then he scowled and shooed him away. “I have an appointment,” he said, then—eyeing Red—added, “Enjoy your ‘date’.”

“OH, WE WILL!” Papyrus gave an exaggerated wink. “IF CHERRY PLAYS HIS CARDS RIGHT, THERE MIGHT EVEN BE A GOODNIGHT KISS IN IT FOR HIM! NYEH-HEH-HEH!”

Razz smiled slowly, giving Red—his cheekbones now burning crimson—a very deliberate look. “Golly gee, Red. I sure do hope you know how to treat him right.”

“i’ll treat you right, you little—“

“GOODBYE, RAZZ! SEE YOU LATER!!” And, with that, Papyrus picked Red up and carried him off—entirely ignorant of the twin birds Red was giving Razz as he walked away, Red slung over his shoulders. Razz just waved, smirking.

Only later, after his appointment, did he realize that Papyrus left his spiked leather jacket in the car. How obnoxious. He dialed Papyrus’ number and waited for him to pick up, but there was no answer. Which was…strange. Papyrus always answered his phone. Always.

“Hmmph.” Razz considered the matter, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Then, with a put-upon sigh, he swung the car around and drove toward Papyrus’ home. Hopefully, he was at home, and Razz could just drop the jacket off and be on his way. Not because he was at all worried or concerned for the big idiot. Even if he was stupidly trusting. Even if humans were often cruel. No, he was fine—and Razz certainly wouldn’t care even if he wasn’t!

Papyrus lived alone now, in a small condo in the heart of Monstertown. And Razz was annoyed to discover his door unlocked. His car was in the driveway, at least, so he was likely at home. Grumbling to himself, Razz stalked inside—and froze.

Red and Papyrus stared back at him. Red was on the floor, between Papyrus’ splayed knees. Bare-boned. His collar was taut against his cervical vertebrae, the leash connected to it held tight in Papyrus’ gloved fingers.

For a painful moment, they all just stared. Then Papyrus grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Red, stepping in front of him protectively. The black sundress slid back into place as he stood, but Razz saw very clearly that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Unbidden, he wondered if Papyrus had been wearing panties while they had ice cream earlier in the day, or if he’d been bare the whole time.

Clearing his throat and shaking away the thought, Razz looked to the side and held out the jacket, cheekbones ablaze. “This.” He swallowed. “Was in my car. Yours. I believe.”

“AH! INDEED! THANK YOU, RAZZBERRY—I’VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THAT ALL DAY! HOW KIND OF YOU TO BRING IT BY.”

Razz nodded stiffly, glancing at Red. Safely bundled up, only his skull visible, he glared at Razz, features flushed with magic and bones hot. “I’m.” Razz wasn’t sure where to look. Not at Red. Certainly not at Papyrus—who still wasn’t wearing any panties!—but looking at the floor or the wall was unacceptable. He was Captain of the Guard! The Maleficent Sans! He did not turn away from anything! “It was not my intention to interrupt. I’ll.” He made the mistake of looking up at Papyrus. His voice gave out, seeing the intensity in those orange eyelights. Razz swallowed hard, and Papyrus’ eyelights dilated further. “I’ll see myself out….” He didn’t move.

Papyrus smiled and pressed a hand to his upper back. “WHY DON’T YOU STAY A WHILE? THERE’S FRESH COFFEE AND COOKIES IN THE KITCHEN. OR MILK IN THE FRIDGE, IF YOU PREFER! GIVE US A MOMENT TO….” The shadow of a smirk touched his mouth, there and gone in an instant. “…TO COMPOSE OURSELVES.”

Razz hesitated, but Papyrus guided him toward the kitchen. He stood in the doorway after Papyrus pulled away, unsure. Then he pulled a mug out of the cupboard and filled it with fresh coffee. He didn’t drink, but the heat felt good on his hands.

In the living room, he could hear Red and Papyrus talking. Not loudly or clearly. He couldn’t tell what they said. As he waited for them, his shock started to clear away, replaced by annoyance at his embarrassment. He certainly hadn’t done anything wrong! He wasn’t the one that didn’t lock his own door! And he wasn’t the one on his knees like a dog—

His soul lurched and heat spread across his bones, seeping into his joints and across his cheekbones. He gulped down the coffee, trying to wash away the magic gathering in his mouth.

The door opened, and he jumped, spilling coffee. Tutting quietly, Papyrus got him a damp cloth and more coffee. “SIT DOWN, RAZZBERRY! MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME.”

Stiffly, Razz sat and found himself looking at Red—now dressed and looking rather smug. Razz flushed and banged his hand on the table. “Do neither of you know how door locks work?!”

Papyrus froze, and Red snickered. “what? you don’ know how ta knock?”

“CHERRY….” The light chastisement did quiet him, but he still looked unreasonably pleased with himself. “RAZZ,” Papyrus said, kneeling beside his chair, “I AM VERY SORRY YOU SAW THAT. YOU’RE RIGHT; WE SHOULD HAVE LOCKED THE DOOR. I SUPPOSE WE WERE TOO CAUGHT UP IN EACH OTHER TO REMEMBER.”

Razz’s blush grew hotter. “If you’re done, then I’ll be going. You don’t need to be concerned—I’ll keep this matter to myself.”

“THANK YOU, RAZZBERRY…BUT I ACTUALLY HAVE A PROPOSAL FOR YOU.”

Razz eyed him skeptically. “A what?”

“A PROPOSAL. YOU SEE…CHERRY ENJOYS BEING WATCHED, AND I QUITE LIKE PERFORMING FOR AN AUDIENCE. EVEN AN AUDIENCE OF ONE.”

Razz blinked and swallowed down more magic. “I. …what?”

“c’mon, squirt. don’ play stupid. ya didn’ exactly run screamin’ from the room er nuthin’. are ya in’erested? in watchin’?”

“OR POSSIBLY PARTICIPATING, IF WE FIND WE’RE ALL COMPATIBLE.”

“I.” Razz looked between them, sockets wide. “You…? You want me?”

Red snorted, but Papyrus held up a hand, quieting him. “YOU ARE AN ATTRACTIVE MONSTER, RAZZ. WE BOTH THINK SO.” Razz eyed Red skeptically, but Red coughed and looked away. He didn’t contradict Papyrus. “SO? WOULD YOU BE INTERESTED?”

“I—“ He swallowed, fingers tight around the mug. His soul felt hot. Heavy. He looked up at Papyrus, and heard himself say, “Yes.”

Papyrus grinned, pleased. “WONDERFUL! I’D LIKE TO DISCUSS THIS IN FURTHER DETAIL.”

“Detail?”

Red coughed. “he wants ta know what yer into, squirt. what gets yer motor runnin’.” Razz’s features heated as he thought of Red on his knees, on the floor before Papyrus, worshipping with his mouth— He took another gulp of coffee, and Papyrus pushed the plate of cookies toward him.

“AND WHAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. OUR SCENES CAN SOMETIMES GET A LITTLE…” They shared a look, and Papyrus reached out, squeezing the back of Red’s neck. “INTENSE. I WOULDN’T WANT YOU TO BE AT ALL UNCOMFORTABLE.”

“Oh.” He straightened, suddenly, his bravado returning. “I can take anything the whelp can—“

Papyrus reached out, fingers lightly pressing into Razz’s chin. “No, Razz,” he said gently, lowering his voice. “This isn’t about pride or about proving yourself. It’s about pleasure. About allowing yourself to experience pleasure without shame. I need to know what you like, and what you don’t like, so I can design a scene that will please everyone.” He smiled slightly, almost smirking. “The scene you walked in on, for instance. Did you enjoy that?”

His soul was pounding. “Enjoy….”

“yeah,” Red said, leaning forward. He didn’t bother to temper his smirk into something milder. “didya like that? watchin’ me get on my knees ta please my master?”

Razz’s magic dropped into his pelvic cavity, still loose but pulsing with need. “I—“ He swallowed, but magic still slicked his mouth. Finally, he nodded, and Papyrus smiled.

“Would you like to see more?”

“More?”

Papyrus and Red exchanged a look, and Red smirked, leaning forward. “yeah. lot’s more. pap c’n be a real hardass when the mood strikes. or ‘e c’n be sweeter‘n sugar. all depends on what ya wan’ from ‘im. what ya need.”

Papyrus beamed, pleased with the praise. “So, Razz? What do you need?”

Razz swallowed hard. “I’m.” He lifted his chin, fighting back shame. “I’m not sure.”

Papyrus’ smile was warm and welcoming. “That’s okay too. We’d like to help you find out. How’s that sound?”

He looked at them both, but it was Papyrus’ eyelights that caught and held him. “Yes,” he said, his chest loosening all at once. “Yes, I—I want that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@ladykafterdark](https://ladykafterdark.tumblr.com/requestfaq) on Tumblr.


End file.
